<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight's move by Mirana_Gibert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023833">Knight's move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert'>Mirana_Gibert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stand by me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff and Angst, Injured Senku, M/M, Protection, TKSevents, Tsukasa just want to protect his loved one, Tsukasen, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он дал слово, что будет защищать его, а после убил.<br/>Он дал слово, что будет защищать его, и не смог спасти от пули.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stand by me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukaSen Week January 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight's move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been having little issues with AO3, so I'm posting the third story late. I'm so sorry.<br/>Day 3 - Protection</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мозги Сенку — это что-то редкостное и недоступное для понимания. Многим уже не впервой слушать сверхнаучные трактовки из уст учёного и вроде привыкли к безумным идеям, однако, на деле, всё обстояло куда ироничнее. Строить в разрушенном мире то, что казалось для них нереальным, — тут уж нужны несгибаемая стойкость и рвение. Это в самом начале кажется, что всё лишено смысла, но уже в процессе каждый получает свою дозу удовлетворения и желание завершить всё до безупречного конца.</p><p>Глядя на Хрома, Цукаса постоянно замечал в нём кое-что от Ишигами. Но и, конечно же, у них есть огромная и видимая разница: если Сенку довольно скромен в своих умственных навыках и не любит излишнюю похвалу (а зачем гению доказывать, что он гений?) — Хром явно страдает от нехватки внимания. В шутку, разумеется, но это так.</p><p>Смастерить бур оказалось не сложным и заняло, как он и предугадывал, около двух недель. Проблема оставалась за тем, чтобы нужную вещицу принесли в целости и сохранности. Хорошо, Тайджу со своей справился на ура и даже нового союзника приволок, который любезно нарисовал чертёж жуткого аналога Диснейленда. Когда ребята определились с нужной глубиной копания, их отряд на всех парах начал штурм на крепость доктора Ксено.</p><p>Ублюдка, что ранил Сенку.</p><p>Шишио не находил себе места. Услышав ужасную новость пару недель назад, кровь в жилах заледенела и тело дрожало от страха. Этому просто <em>невозможно </em>было поверить. Сенку не мог погибнуть во второй раз. Его состояние ухудшалось, но, к счастью, на борту Персея оказалась студентка медвуза, которая следила за учёным. Всё становилось на круги своя, но в душе что-то перевернулось. Их цель превратилась для него в настоящую жажду.</p><p>Ночами не спя, Цукаса представлял, как медленно мучает американского учёного, что посмел навредить Сенку. И ничто не доставляло ему радости, как окровавленное лицо доктора, которого ни разу в жизни не видел. Конечно, Ишигами очень не понравится, если они ответят Ксено его же монетой, а потому Цукаса сдерживался. Хотя, ему было в нетерпёж. Ему не было жаль снова замарать руки в крови.</p><p>Бродя по этажам, отряд сильнейших рыскал учёного в каждой комнате и каждом уголке, попутно встречая помехи. С ними нужно быть очень осторожными: у них огнестрелы, ещё хуже, они настоящие профессионалы в обращении с ними. Однако они умело пользовались их замешательством, и практически за два счёта справлялись с ними. Как командиру и как тому, кто больше хотел подобраться к доктору, у Цукасы и в мыслях не было кого-либо щадить. Поверженные военные беспорядочно валялись на холодном полу, не успев понять, что произошло. В одном из помещении им пришлось приложить усилия: там оказалось вдвое больше противников и в ситуации сориентировались сразу же. Но и с ними люди Ишигами справились.</p><p>Восседавший на «троне» мужчина был их целью. На миг их взгляды встретились, и Шишио чуть ли не озверел. Руки так и чесались надрать задницу самоуверенному американцу, однако у них не было так много времени. Благо, Кохаку спохватилась и «отобрала» Ксено, потащив на выход.</p><p>***</p><p>Двое учёных переговаривались о чём-то: наверное, вспоминают прошлое. Хотя, это не в стиле Сенку. Что бы там ни было, Цукаса не отводит пристального взгляда от этих двоих. Он сосредоточен. С его стороны это довольно-таки абсурдно, ибо Ксено связан и из оружия у него только его длинный язык.</p><p>Корабль захвачен, их друзья повязаны, кое-кто даже ранен. Будь Цукаса там, он бы не позволил тому снайперу и шагу сделать дальше. Пусть он сильнее и опытнее, но у Шишио рука твёрже.</p><p>Больше всего его злит, что Сенку, ещё не окрепший от своих ран, снова решился на идиотский поступок. Какого чёрта он полез в самолёт? От одной мысли, что Сенку мог свалиться или получить ещё одну порцию пуль, его душа разрывалась на части. Однако, останься Сенку на корабле, его шансы выжить были бы близки к нулю. Потому что там был Стэнли. А он уж точно не потерпит того, что его добыча ускользнула из лап смерти.</p><p>— Неважно выглядишь, — Хьёга становится рядом и смотрит на Сенку, что теперь разговаривал с Рюсуем. — Так не терпится дать ответку нашему врагу? — в его голосе яд, но правдивая догадка.</p><p>Цукаса отмалчивается, к тому же мастеру копья не нужно много времени, чтобы убедиться в своей правильности. И отчего-то бывшему бойцу ММА мерещится, что Хьёга желал того же самого, что и он.</p><p>— Скоро мы отплываем. И для нас же лучше, если мы будем быстрее Стэнли. Не хотелось бы встретить конец от мелкой железяки.</p><p>— А чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Отбора, Цукаса-кун, отбора, — не скрывает своих намерений копейщик. — Однако, когда обстоятельства хаотично меняются друг за другом, мне просто уже хочется помочь Сенку победить <em>его</em>. Мы ходим по лезвию ножа, а наш истекающий кровью учёный всё поднимается и поднимается с багровой лужи. Не находишь это удивительным?</p><p>— Ещё с первой встречи, — ухмыляется Шишио, стараясь нагнать уходящих товарищей.</p><p>Источающие холод глаза смотрят ему вслед. Цукаса знает, чего хотел добавить Хьёга, и потому ушёл первым. У мастера копья отменно получается надавливать на больное, а Цукаса не хочет сорваться на союзнике.</p><p>
  <em>Он дал слово, что будет защищать <strong>его</strong>, а после убил.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он дал слово, что будет защищать его, и не смог спасти от пули.</em>
</p><p>Всю дорогу Цукаса ходит, сомневаясь в своих способностях. Он не помнит, как их команда крадёт яхту Ксено и уплывает на ней вниз по течению. И только в тот момент, когда перед взором появляется полуразрушенный Персей и на палубе стоят вооружённые до зубов военные, Цукаса отводит Сенку за спину, держа его за локоть. Он гадает время обстрела и не ошибается. Под его громкую команду все ложатся, а сам прикрывает учёного своим телом. Пули молниеносно летят над их головами — к счастью, ни в кого не попадают.</p><p>Тело под ним слегка дрожит. Карминовые глаза неотрывно смотрят на него — Цукаса не в силах не посмотреть в них в ответ. Едва видимая пылающая искра промелькнула в отражениях. Они не чувствуют и не видят никого, кроме себя, вокруг.</p><p>Обстрел продолжается ровно до тех пор, пока они не отдаляются от Персея.</p><p> </p><p>Рюсуй умело управляет яхтой, и даже дрёма не пленяет его, когда в мире воцаряется глубокая ночь. Возможно, желание ускользнуть на более длинное расстояние завлекло его мысли. А может он просто хотел повеселиться небольшой игрушкой Ксено.</p><p>Учёный стоит, схватившись за леер, и глядит в спокойную гладь моря. По нему видно, как того немного трясёт: раны всё ещё ныли. Цукаса рядом, и не сводит с него обеспокоенного взгляда. И, кажется, даже не слышит, что говорил Сенку.</p><p>Вообще-то слышит, но не хочет воспринимать их в свой адрес. Только не от Сенку.</p><p>— Я облажался, — отчаянно шепчет Цукаса, становясь сзади и укутывая из обоих своим плащом, — и не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.</p><p>— Ты и так взял на себя больше положенного. Не стоит так переживать из-за меня.</p><p>— Тебе легко это говорить. Но <em>не смей врать мне</em>, — он чуть грубо переворачивает испуганного Сенку к себе лицом и в самые губы тихо решительно твердит, — Я защищу тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>